


Three

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three modern Jaime/Brienne drabbles for wild card day of JB week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were written at different times and were originally meant to be unrelated, but, if you want, can be read as occurring within the same universe.
> 
> A couple of these have been posted on Tumblr last year, but with the help of my fantastic beta, RoseHeart, who deserves all the love and thanks and kudos I could ever possibly send her, have been amended and updated for appreciation week.

The castle courtyard was teeming with the usual hustle and bustle of the lunchtime summer tourist trade, Jaime Lannister too busy watching the milling crowds outside his favourite undiscovered concession to notice that his coffee had, finally, gone cold. Folding his newspaper and brushing the sandwich crumbs off his lap, he took his time walking back through the vibrant gardens, a habit he had only picked up a few months back after discovering the workshop hidden away in the shadows of the castle battlements. His younger nephew, Tommen, had been overjoyed by the tiny, custom made, jousting knights and Jaime had returned to the spot twice before he spoke more than half a dozen words to the person who had brought such joy into the six year old’s life.

The hulky, unattractive girl behind the counter stared as Jaime entered the gift shop, her deep blue eyes following him discreetly around the space as if he was going to pocket one of the tiny knights on the shelves. He met her silent challenge with a smug smile, a blush causing her freckle kissed skin to darken from the unwelcome attention. She lowered her gaze and he chanced a step closer, a backhanded compliment taking form on his tongue, beginning the same dance that had started long before they had acknowledged the reasons why he visited Brienne every day in the carpenter’s shop.


	2. The Wedding

They hadn’t been able to keep their eyes off each other all night, the depth of the longing in his green eyes settling to swirl with her own need in the pit of her stomach, sneaking glances as her father and his new bride exchanged words that would tie them together for an indeterminate length of time. The half-eaten entrée she had painstakingly helped pick out, almost from the sea itself, was left abandoned as she felt his hand on her shoulder, his voice in her ear, asking if she could refrain from stepping on his toes for one night. They barely made it through one dance, pressed indecently close, before he was leading her away into the night, breathless and terrified and wanting.

He came at her then, full of need, and she was powerless to resist the yearning that had been clawing her bloody for weeks. She hadn't been a virgin in a long time but since no man had ever touched her with such raw want, she was muttering curses the second his hands uncovered skin. Bathed only in moonlight, as if daring the wedding party to find them, he took everything she was and everything she wasn’t, pushing it past ugly and stubborn and strong to make her feel completely desired. His hands opened old wounds and repaired them, carefully reckless as he caressed his way past her walls and, as Brienne’s climax hit, it was Jaime and only Jaime in her mind, on her lips, under her flesh.

The grass was warm on her back as he laid her down and buried himself in her, a lifeline for a dying man, giving and taking with fervour as they shared the pleasure of sweetly breaking tension. The jazz band blocked out her cries, his groans, just two people coming together under the stars to find that what they had both wanted had been right under their noses the entire time.


	3. The Garden

It was said that the gardens of the Casterly estate were most beautiful in the spring, but Brienne had neither the time nor the inclination to stop and stare as she strode through the grounds. Though Jaime had insisted her party invite didn’t constitute an obligation, previous run-ins with her boyfriend's family had left her well aware of expected social niceties.

"Well you took your sweet time", Jaime drawled from his viewpoint at the top of the lion guarded stone steps as soon as she stumbled into sight of the house. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten yourself lost." He grinned. "Again."

Her blush rose of its own accord. "At least I'm fully clothed this time."

The last event she’d attended at the manor had been memorable for all the wrong reasons, losing a reluctant Jaime to talk of upcoming potential mergers almost as soon as they had stepped through the door, being forced to try and escape the looks being sent her way by retreating down passageways that only led deeper into the bowels of the house. Her nerves about not fitting into a world of pomp and privilege had come out to play as she wandered aimlessly, finding herself adrift in the sea of superiority. By the time he found her again, Brienne was grateful to feel his hand slipping into hers before she was being pulled into the nearest empty room to have her jittering mind put at ease by the press of his lips.

"I wouldn't speak too soon, love. I'd much rather be out there with you than stuck discussing quarterly reports with my father's advisors."

Brienne ducked her head before the heat could overwhelm her freckles, taking his offered hand as she reached the top of the ancient steps. "Ten minutes?" she whispered boldly, allowing momentum to take her closer to him. "And then..."

His lips grazed her cheek, soft and subtle. "Meet me in _our_ bathroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
